The present invention relates to RJ jacks and, in particular, to RJ jacks with integrated interface magnetics and associated LEDs.
RJ jacks are modular connectors used in telecommunications and data networks to interconnect equipment units. Typically, the RJ jacks are connected to interface magnetics, such as transformers and filters, and LEDs are usually used as system status indicators. Such LEDs are normally located near the RJ connector and, in some cases, are located within the connector itself, as in, for example, U.S. Patent No. 4,978,317.
A problem with such embedded LEDs is EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference). More specifically, the LEDs are part of the digital circuit and the currents flowing through the LEDs contain a wide spectrum of electronic noise. This noise, together with other noise generated by the digital signals in the system, is present on the LEDs. If the LEDs are in close proximity to the RJ connector pins, as in embedded LED designs, the high frequency noise will be electromagnetically coupled onto the data lines. Moreover, the long LED lead lengths in embedded LED designs can compound the EMI problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an RJ jack which incorporates interface magnetics, and which substantially improves EMI performance and reduces cross talk.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an RJ jack which also incorporates system status indicators by a means other than embedded LEDs.
The foregoing and other objects are achieved by an RJ jack in accordance with one aspect of the present invention which includes a housing having bottom, side, rear, front and top walls and an interior chamber for receiving a plug through an opening in the front wall. A plurality of contact fingers are provided in the interior chamber for making contact with corresponding contacts in the plug. The top wall includes a stopper for limiting movement of the plug within the interior chamber and a locking mechanism for releasably securing the plug within the chamber. The top wall is also transparent and is structured and arranged for transmitting light from light emitting devices.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.